


A Whole New World

by cresselia8themoon



Series: PatB Disney [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Originally written March 2020, crossposted from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresselia8themoon/pseuds/cresselia8themoon
Summary: In which Brain doesn't learn that hinging a plan on emotions means he has to deal with his own emotions and Pinky helps inspire him with the power of Disney romance.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Series: PatB Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did have an angst story in mind which I do have a basic outline for but I feel like I gotta balance some of the more despair-driven stories with some fluff.
> 
> I decided to use a HC I posted a few days ago: That Pinky would serenade Brain with A Whole New World. Just with a small modification to help the story flow better. Cause it's cute and adorable and just let them be happy please.

Pinky loved endings. Happy endings, teary endings, pencil endings. They were just fun to chew on even if they left a rubbery taste in his mouth!

And when Aladdin and Jasmine kissed on a starlit night filled with fireworks and flew off on their magic carpet, it was so magicafantastical! Or was the right word beauwondersicle? And then the moon turned out to be the Genie the entire time! He never would've guessed!

The moon outside was just as big and beautiful as the one in the movie, except it was made of cheese instead of genies. And there was a funny face in the cheese too. Maybe a moon mouse carved it so earth mice would have something to laugh at and brighten up their nights!

That was really kind of them to help cheer Brain up. And hard work deserved a reward! What kind of cheeses and scented soaps did moon mice like?

Making a gift basket would have to be number lollipop on his to-do list though. For now, there was a lovely reprise of A Whole New World. It was such a romantic song, and it didn't take long before Pinky was swaying and humming along to Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle's vocals.

The counter was a magic carpet, and the walls twinkled with countless stars. Pinky let his movements flow like a gentle breeze, making sure to keep his limbs tucked inside the magic carpet at all times.

A body cuddling close, warm compared to the cool night air. The warmth spread through his chest, making him tingly and melty and a thousand other things at once, like the time he'd tried plugging a broken cord from one of Brain's whatchamajigs into an outlet and gotten shocked. Only this was a good tingly and not a painful one.

"Pinky, put me down at once!" a hand clamped around Pinky's snout and yanked insistently.

Pinky stood on his tiptoes as the song went into the next verse, and the next tug made him slip and tumble. Pinky laughed as his face smooshed against the countertop.

There was an 'oof' from underneath him, which was a strange sound for his tummy to make. It usually made more of a 'gurgurgur' noise.

"Zort! Tummy, you've got it all wrong!" Pinky scolded. "You're supposed to growl and grumble like something that's good at being growly and grumbly!"

Pinky had eaten his dinner during the movie, but his tummy growled anyway.

"That's a good one, tummy! You sound almost exactly like Brain!" Pinky giggled. He arched his back, bending his head so he could get a good look at his tummy, but sneezed when his nose brushed against the fur on Brain's chubby head.

Brain scowled, fixing Pinky with his best warning glare. "Pinky, if you don't let me up in the next five seconds, I shall have to hurt you after I finish hurting you for pulling me into your ridiculous dance."

Pinky stepped aside and helped Brain up, giggling at how Brain's face resembled a tomato. Brain could turn his entire face red, and Pinky wondered how he could make his own face turn different colors. Maybe a nice indigo? That was his favorite crayon after all.

And so were aquamarine and periwinkle and scarlet and maroon and…well, picking a favorite crayon was harder than he thought. They were all fun colors!

And a sharp pain to his head let him see even more colors. Olive green, smiley face yellow, and there was even a pretty chartreuse!

"Narf…" Pinky murmured, transfixed by all the swirling hues.

Pinky stumbled, landing flat on his face again. After a few seconds, his head stopped swirling and he could see Brain setting his pen down and trying to rub the red out of his face.

"Zort! I saw so many colors! You should try it sometime!" Pinky exclaimed.

Brain shoved his hands into his pockets, and Pinky remembered that he kept meaning to ask Brain about that because he wasn't wearing pants.

"I'll have to decline your offer, Pinky," Brain replied, his fur back to its usual white. "I'm still debating if I should be more concerned about the objects you put into your mouth."

"Don't worry, it was just food pellets. We're all out of moldy cheese and lint balls, remember?" Pinky said.

"Thank you for proving my point," Brain muttered as he hit the off button on the remote. The cheery music from a car commercial faded away.

"You're welcome, Brain!"

Brain grabbed Pinky by the arm and half-dragged, half-led him across the counter to where a notepad was propped up by a stack of books for supersmart mice. Great pictures, but how did x get lost from the rest of the letters and wind up in Numberland anyway? It was a mystery that Pinky still hadn't solved.

"It's time to focus on tonight's plan," Brain declared, lightly tracing a series of music notes with a pencil. "We'll broadcast our hypnotic emotional song across the airwaves. This song contains lyrics with double meanings designed to pull at a human's natural curiosity. They'll have to listen many times in order to understand what I desire to accomplish, and with each repetition, the suggestion will continue to grow until every human on earth comes to the lab on bended knee and a willingness to make me their ruler."

"Egad, Brain! Brilliant!" Pinky clapped his hands in delight, grinning when he caught a small lopsided 'I know I'm smart' smile on Brain's face. "Oh wait, didn't we already try this with Spinatra?"

Brain waved his hand dismissively. "Already accounted for. I was too concerned with vocals in that plan. The background instrumentals will have a much more important role this time. I'm even including a swelling crescendo and key change towards the end."

Pinky gasped. "That poor croissant! It needs cream to help with that swelling!"

"I need cream for the headache you're inevitably going to cause," Brain sighed.

"Does this mean you're singing again? Can you sing it right now?" Pinky asked. "Cause I love it when you sing, Brain!"

Brain squirmed, the redness creeping into his face again. He was funny about singing, acting like he didn't enjoy it. If the world ruler thing didn't pan out, then singing would be a great back-up career. Pinky could just picture it!

Brain Maine, the blond international singing sensation whose stage name was a US state for some reason who dealt with normal people things like being a genetically altered lab mouse in his private life!

"We'll broadcast the song over the radio," Brain said, avoiding Pinky's eyes while he busied himself by adding several squiggly lines into the margins around his lyrics. "Yes, this plan requires me to sing. As for your other question…"

He trailed off, mumbling something Pinky couldn't make out.

Pinky raised a hand to his ear, wondering if he needed to clean it again. He could never find the Q-tips though. "Sorry, Brain. Didn't quite catch that. Did you say they're making Goodnight Moon into a Jelly Belly flavor? Because I don't think paper and jelly beans go well together, poit."

"No, Pinky," Brain scowled. "I'm at an impasse. My lyrics are thought-provoking and profound. My notations are highly technical and intricate, logically designed to invoke a strong emotional reaction in listeners based on precedents set by great composers and music theorists in the past. But for all this excellence, I haven't been able to organize my lyrics into a configuration that will appeal to the auditory pathways."

Pinky blinked. He knew Brain liked to hide behind big words. That was just how he played hide-and-seek, like how Pinky enjoyed hiding in a paper towel roll. "That's a lotta big words, Brain. I just want a teensy tiny sneak peek of the song. Unless you still need time on that part. That's okay, I'll just run on my wheel while I wait."

Brain sighed as he crossed out several music notes. "Precisely, Pinky. I'm well-versed in being objective. However, objectivity falls short when a plan hinges on people's…feelings. The final product needs to be emotional, but I can't induce a reaction until I know what sounds will produce a maximum effect!"

He threw down the pencil and kicked it away.

Pinky tilted his head, taking in the numerous edits spread over the page. Brain really poured his heart out for these pretty-looking words. Like his heart just tipped out of his chest and he was trying to cover it up again while scolding it for being visible in the first place. And being upset because he couldn't find the tune for his heart's song.

Wait…

A heartsong!

"Just like the penguins who saved the South Pole with the power of tap dancing and singing and Robin Williams!" Pinky exclaimed, grabbing Brain by the shoulders. Brain tried to shrug him off, but Pinky clung on. "Brain, that's what you need! A tune for your heartsong!"

"Pinky, now you're just babbling," Brain said, crossing his arms and leaning back as far as he could without falling over. "And don't describe my hard work as a 'heartsong'. You're making it sound like sentimental sap."

"Sounds delicious!" Pinky replied. "But all you need is just a little inspiration, Brain! Let me help you find a tune so you can feel everything and help the world feel your song too! Please with a maraca cherry on top?"

"Maraschino cherries, as much as it pains me to acknowledge such a childish form of pleading," Brain corrected. "I assume you're not letting this, or by extension, me…go until I indulge you."

"Nope!" Pinky said.

"Very well. I resign myself to whatever you have in your unconventional mind, Pinky."

o-o-o-o-o

In the end, the setup was just a stereo and a Disney CD with their most popular movie songs. Pinky had decided against wearing his fedora, since Brain didn't seem to care for his Donald O'Connor impression very much.

Since the CD case had a coffee stain on it that prevented him from finding the song number, Pinky took a moment to listen to the first few notes of each song before pressing the next button. As much as Pinky loved Hakuna Matata, it just wasn't what Brain needed right now. He'd save that one in case they ever got dropped into the jungle again. It took about nine, or maybe twelveteen tries before Pinky found what he was looking for.

Satsified, Pinky paused the song and turned back to Brain, who was drawing several neat lines on a yellow sticky note.

"What's that, Brain?" Pinky asked, leaning over Brain's head for balance so he could get a closer look.

Brain tilted his head to the right and Pinky slipped off, laughing when he landed on his elbow. "I'm setting up my notes, Pinky."

"We only need music notes, Brain. Not notes-notes or sticky notes," Pinky said. Sometimes Brain could be a little confused. Why would he need notes for his heartsong?

"Oh yes, Pinky. How silly of me. The notes will just magically write themselves after all."

Well, of course they would write themselves. But Brain still wouldn't budge from his sticky note and pencil.

So Pinky decided to resort to drastic measures.

"Chase me!" Pinky shouted, snatching the sticky note and pencil from Brain and dashing around to the back of the stereo as fast as he could while his paws were full. There was an angry growl from behind him, but Pinky had a good head start on Brain. Normally, Pinky slowed his running speed to give Brain a fair chance at catching him, because it just wasn't fun if the chaser couldn't catch up to the chasee.

But this time around, Brain would need to listen closely to his feelings, whatever they were. And he couldn't do that with notes that weren't music notes.

"Give those back, Pinky!" Brain yelled, rounding the corner just as Pinky stuck one side of the sticky note into his mouth and grabbed a knobby thing from the back of the stereo, hauling himself up with one paw clutched firmly around the pencil.

"Not 'til after the song!" Pinky meant to say, but it came out more like 'nafthang' because of the sticky note. Brain's paw clamped around the middle of his tail and threatened to pull him down when he was halfway to the top. Pinky clung to his handhold tightly, keeping his legs spread for balance.

The tip of Pinky's tail flicked against Brain's nose, and Brain's grip loosened. Encouraged by this, Pinky let his tail go wild, brushing it against Brain's eyes, nose, and fur. Pinky glanced down just as his tail lightly danced around the outside of Brain's ear, watching Brain let go to bat the rest of the offending appendage away.

Brain really did resemble a white and red tomato with ears now that Pinky had a top view. Pinky couldn't enjoy it for long though. Quickly pulling himself to the top, Pinky laid the note down, taking a few seconds to spit the sticky stuff out of his mouth. Then he braced the pencil against the handle, making sure it wouldn't roll away.

"I hope you're happy," Brain muttered, crossing his arms as Pinky hopped down. "I wouldn't be so tolerant of your antics if I didn't need this for research purposes."

"Oh, I'm plenty happy," Pinky chirped. "Are you ready for the song now?"

"We're delayed by ninety minutes," Brain said. "I suppose I have no choice if this plan is to be implemented in time for morning rush hour."

"Okey-dokey then! You'll dance with me?" Pinky said, rushing back to the front of the stereo. His hand hovered over the start button, glancing at Brain for the go-ahead.

Brain opened his mouth to reply, but then it suddenly snapped shut again. He did this several more times, and Pinky realized he probably didn't know what to say next.

Brain wasn't familiar with non-smarty mouse stuff, though Pinky knew he could hand Brain a bunch of numbers and letters and squiggles and Brain would find an answer faster than Pinky could blink.

Pinky decided to borrow a page out of Aladdin's book, making a mental note to return the page later, because what if Aladdin was reading it and the page was important to the story? Pretending he was Aladdin inviting Princess Jasmine onto his magic carpet, Pinky held his hand out to Brain.

"Do you trust me?" Pinky asked, giving Brain his best reassuring smile.

Brain just stared down at Pinky's hand like it was covered in really icky goo.

"Do you trust me, Brain?" Pinky repeated.

"With certain things more than others," Brain admitted after a long moment, slipping his hand into Pinky's. "Remember, this is strictly for research purposes only."

Pinky hit the play button, and a gentle piano melody flowed out of the speakers.

The lab quickly melted away and they were dancing on a magic carpet, a starry sky above and a bustling city below. Romantic music flew by, supported by a gentle breeze.

"I can show you the world-"

Brain jerked slightly, eyes wide as the wind sweetly sang about the world beyond the lab and domination. Pinky carefully reeled him in, helping him balance until he could find his footing again.

The world was bathed in silvery moonlight, and the shadows weren't so scary when they flew by on their magic carpet. Pinky's fur brushed against Brain, sending millions of tingly little sparks through his body as they weaved around brick and stone and steel, not wanting even a single building to interrupt their dance.

And they were going up, so high that Pinky could reach out and touch the clouds. He'd always wanted to dance on fluffy, cottony clouds. The ground was a million miles below, but Pinky wasn't afraid. Brain and the magic carpet wouldn't let him fall.

Then Pinky was tugged in a completely different direction from where he'd been trying to go, only for the step to be hastily corrected at the last second. Brain's eyes flicked down when Pinky looked at him, so Pinky gave his hands a squeeze to let him know it was alright if he wanted to lead now.

Brain liked control, and Pinky wanted to return his efforts in kind.

With newfound confidence, Brain swept Pinky into a wide arc. Every step precise, every turn sharp. The world blurred around them, Pinky's heart beating rapidly as he kept up with Brain's commands.

Forests, oceans, deserts, and mountains disappeared into the distance just as fast as they came by. Pinky saw the sprawling Great Wall of China, the huge Empire State Building, the wavy Sydney Opera House, and numerous other landmarks he couldn't remember the names of. All part of this world, and they would belong to Brain someday.

Brain's breathing grew heavier, coming out in little puffs of air, and Pinky's throat felt tight. Tight like he'd just run so fast, so far, without stopping to catch his breath.

The lab came back into view, the last of the stars fading into the dark walls.

The stereo played the first line of I'll Make a Man Out of You, so Pinky turned it off. They weren't ready for a fast-paced training montage.

They headed back to their cage for a much-needed drink of water, and Brain guzzled down nearly half the bottle before letting Pinky have his turn. While Pinky drank his fill, Brain's attention returned to his notebook, filling in the pages with renewed vigor.

"Did you find your heartsong, Brain?" Pinky called, rushing over to find a bunch of music notes and squiggly lines that hadn't been there before. "Zort! That's a lot of circles!"

Brain drew several more lines, filling the spaces with even more music notes. "Whole notes, Pinky. I'm including several long ones to help enhance the emotional quality of my work. However, there's one significant change I'd like…no, need to make before we broadcast it over the radio."

Pinky waited, noticing that Brain swallowed a very huge gulp down his throat. "Um, Brain? I think something's stuck in your throat. Are you okay?"

"Iwanttomakeitaduet," Brain mumbled.

Pinky blinked. "Is that another big word?"

"I said I want to make it a duet, Pinky!" Brain shouted. Then he took a moment to rub his big head, sighing heavily. "Apologies."

"Gesundheit," Pinky grinned.

Brain paced around, murmuring to himself. "Hydrogen bonding. A hydrogen and oxygen atom forming a bond…no, it's more covalent than hydrogen. Hydrogen bonds are weak unless there's millions to create surface tension. Covalent bonds are much stronger. And a duet is chemistry in lyrical form, showcasing the singers' covalent bond-"

"I can't wait to duet with you, Brain," Pinky declared, pouring every ounce of feeling into his words as he could. "What am I singing?"

"-like carbon with hydrogen, or even just two of the same element. And you'll need to know your part. Of course."

Brain copied the song onto a separate sheet of paper, then grabbed a pink highlighter from a drawer and drew it across two verses and the refrain. Pinky's parts in pink for easy remembering! This was gonna be a fun plan!

"Pinky?"

Pinky looked up from his paper. Brain was half-turned to his notebook, half-turned to Pinky.

"If you want to know how I felt earlier, the best description I can think of is…weightless."

He felt happy feelings when Brain's eyes gleamed in triumph at an idea. Scared feelings when he was trapped in a maze without Brain to guide him. Sad feelings when Brain yelled and grumped and cried because he thought Pinky didn't want to be with him anymore.

And weightless feelings?

Pinky thought of dancing in the sky and the rush of happiness he felt when Brain took the lead. Cuddling together if the lab grew too cold, listening to big words, imagining what they would do when Brain took over the world.

"That's a good feeling to have, Brain."

"Yes, Pinky. It is."

**Author's Note:**

> think I've listened to way too many 90s love songs. I tried watching the Pinky POV to help me get into Pinky's mindset, and wow that episode is weirder than I remember it. I'm sorry, but Pinky was visualizing a thong on Brain I don't know what to say that XDXDXD
> 
> So, references. I'm not very good when it comes to pop culture outside of animation, musicals, and animated musicals but yeah. Robin Williams voiced Lovelace in Happy Feet and of course Genie in Aladdin (we don't talk about the live action one here). Pinky would totally love the concept of the heartsong.
> 
> Honestly, the Brain Maine thing came about because I was thinking, 'hey, Maine rhymes with Brain'. That's it. My mind just be like that.
> 
> Donald O'Connor sang Make Em' Laugh in Singin' in the Rain, which the segment Just Say Narf parodies.
> 
> And of course, Aladdin, but that doesn't bear repeating here I think.
> 
> I need to find a new song now. I lost track of how many times I listened to A Whole New World in the past few days.


End file.
